Hermione Tonks
by LunaPotter93
Summary: How would have events and relationships changed if Hermione had been born a Tonks? The main characters are Harry, Hermione and Dora, but they will have relationships that come and go, which is why I haven't put them in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_This is my second fanfiction. The idea came to me in a dream last night (no lie) and I just had to write it down straight away. I hope you enjoy! Please rate and comment. All right belong to JK Rowling. _

It was a cold evening in September 1979, and a little girl of 8 years old was sitting on her bed, looking out of her window. She was excited. Her mummy was going to have a baby soon, she was getting very big. She was going to be a big sister. The girl couldn't wait to help her mummy, and play with new baby. Her Daddy was a muggle relations officer in the ministry of magic. He loved his job. But nothing he loved more was coming home to 'his girls'. She smiled when she thought of her Daddy. He was the bravest, coolest man she knew. Her Mummy was a newspaper columnist, and wrote a weekly Colum for witch weekly. Her mummy said that she writes mostly about wizarding mothers, and give tips on keeping a nice home, and holding parties. Her mummy also told her that she loves it because she got to do what she loved and gets to stay at home with her, and the soon to be born baby.

"Dora!" her mother called to her, breaking her from her train of thoughts. "Dora! Can you come down here please?" Dora hopped off her bed yelling, "Coming Mummy!" Smiling to herself, she skipped out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where her mummy was cooking something on the stove. She turned and smiled at her daughter, who was wearing her favourite shade a bubble-gum pink hair, "Ah! Dora. Can you please grab Daddy from the shed? Dinner's nearly ready" Dora nodded, and walked through to the back garden. Her Daddy uses the garden shed to do his paperwork in peace and quiet, so that he didn't have to stay at the office at all hours, 'being next in line for department head is hard work', he always told her with a smile. As she got up to the shed door, she knocked. "Come in!" he called after a couple of seconds. He looked up and smiled at her as she walked through the door, "Hello sweetie! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dora stepped into shed, looking round quickly before focusing on her Daddy saying, "Mummy says dinners nearly ready!"

Ted smiled down at his daughter, before standing and then picking her up, making her giggle. "Well then, we mustn't keep her waiting!" Still carrying his daughter, he stepped out of the shed, closed the door, and tapped the lock with his wand before starting his walk up to the house.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The family sat down to have their dinner, which was Spaghetti Bolognese. Dora smiled when she first saw that on her plate. It was her favourite meal. She loved it when it made her a big mess. It was just funny, and it always made her parents laugh. They rarely ever laughed now-a-days. It was because there was a war on. It was way Dora wasn't allowed to go to the local muggle primary school, like so many of the neighbours did. Her Daddy told her it was because Mummy has an evil sister who was on the other side, who didn't like us very much, and would do anything to hurt us. She thought it was a shame that she wasn't able to know any of her mummy's family because she married for love, but that was the way it is. She guessed she wouldn't understand till she was older.

Suddenly, her mummy dropped her knife and fork, and placed her hand on her round tummy. Dora was scared. Ted was immediately at her side. "Dromeda? Love? Are you okay? Is it time?" Andromeda, her mother, nodded. When the pained expression on her mummy's face left she turned to her husband. "Ted, can you grab my overnight bag, and send a patronus to Molly and Arthur to pick up Dora?" Ted nodded, lifted his wand and something silver came out of his wand, before running up stairs. Andromeda looked at her daughter's scared expression. "Dora darling. I'll be fine. You're going to be a big sister soon!" Her expression suddenly changed to one of joy and happiness as Ted ran down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy! Mummies have the baby!" As Ted got to the kitchen, and started to lift his wife out of hair chair and towards the fireplace. "I know sweetie" At that moment, I man came through the fire; he was a tall man with red hair. He looked at the family and smiled. "It's time I see. Shall I take Dora to mine to stay the night?" Ted nodded as he and Andromeda walked towards the fire. "Dora, go pack an overnight bag, you're going to stay at Uncle Arthur's tonight, and I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Dora nodded as her parents disappeared in flames. After a moment she turned to Arthur. "I'll be back down in a minute." With that, she ran up the stairs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

When Dora and her Uncle stepped through the fire, they walked into a house she very much loved and admired, the Burrow. "Give me your bag Dora and I'll go and put it up in the room we've set up for you. Why don't you go and find everyone?" Dora nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen, where she found her Auntie Molly doing the washing up. "Hello Aunty Molly!" Molly turned, and smiled. "Good evening sweetheart. I hear your Mummies having your baby brother or sister. Are you excited?" Dora nodded. "Where are Charlie and everyone?" At that moment, a boy of her age came bounding down the stairs, and when he saw his friend he yelled, "Dora!" She smiled and turned to her best friend, "Charlie!" They hugged and then ran off into the sitting room. She smiled at them. Those two where the best of friends. She hoped that they would marry one day. It's hard to be best friend with someone of the opposite gender without falling for them.

She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned towards her grinning husband. "What?" He shook his head. He walked up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I know what you're thinking. Don't try and marry our children off before they start school" Molly smiled. "You know me too well." She paused. "In all this excitement, I need to tell you something. I found out today. It's certain. I'm pregnant again. We're due our 6th child at the start of March" Arthur smiled before giving her an even deeper kiss.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Meanwhile, Dora and Charlie were playing exploding snap in the other room. "Charlie?" He looked up. "Yeah".

"What's it like to be an older sibling?" He smiled. "Amazing. You get trusted a lot more, and not as babied. Plus! You get to play with them like all the time!" She smiled. "All what I hoped it would be" She then put her card down shouting snap, before the card blow up in her face. She always had trouble remembering the difference between the muggle and wizards games. Charlie just laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The next morning, everyone at the Burrow was sitting at the table having breakfast. As usual, it was complete chaos. Molly was attempting to get both 18months old Fred and George to put the fruit they were supposed to be eating in their mouths, as opposed to throwing it at crying 3 year old Percy. While Arthur was trying to calm him down, and read his paper at the same time. An almost 10 year old Bill, Charlie and Dora were just laughing their heads off. All this was just starting to drive Molly up the wall. Dora, of cause, had grown used to the mad environment that was the burrow. It was crazier than her own and it was what she liked about it.

As they were finishing, the fireplace fired up, and a beaming Ted walked through. Dora jumped up ran to her father, and giggled when he picked her up, "Have a nice night here princess?" Dora smiled "Yes Daddy! Where's Mummy? Has she had the baby yet?" Ted looked round at everyone and beamed. "Andromeda gave birth to a baby girl this morning. Her name's Hermione Annabella Tonks, after my Mother" Everyone at the table expressed their congratulations. Molly came up and hugged Ted, while Arthur came and shook his hand, and patted him on the back. The twins exchanged toothy, sticky grins, giggling, Percy was also giggling, his tears now gone. Bill and Charlie high fived, expressing how they were going have a 'little sister' to spoil. Ted just beamed and said his thanks. "Dora sweetie, why don't you go and grab your things, we really must get back to Mummy and your new baby sister" he put her down, and she ran upstairs. He turned to Molly and Arthur, "Thankyou for looking after her last night. We owe you one" The couple exchanged a smirk, "Don't worry about it Ted. Although, you may have to soon" Molly said, winking. Ted smiled, knowingly "And we will" winking back his congratulations. The children at the table were simply confused.

At this point, Dora came bounding downstairs. "Ready Daddy!" Ted nodded "Okay, bye everyone and thanks. We should get together soon. Dora why don't you say goodbye to everyone" Dora smiled at everyone "Bye everyone. Bye Charlie" running over and hugging the boy, who blushed. With that, father and daughter walked to the fireplace and walked through, after being engulfed in flames.

They stepped out into their living room, where Andromeda was currently sitting with a pink bundle in her arms. "Mummy!" Dora exclaimed, running over. "Morning Dora", as her daughter kneeled on the sofa next to her, looking down at the bundle with care that she didn't know she possessed. "Is this her Mummy?" Andromeda smiled. "Yes sweetie, this is your new baby sister. Hermione."

Dora looked down at the bundle. The baby had brown hair, just a couple shades lighter than her mothers, and her own natural brown, and her eyes were a darker shade of blue, unknown to her, means that her eyes were likely to change to be a chocolate brown. Dora moved hair hand, and started stroking the babies face tenderly, she felt soft. Dora smiled and murmured, "Hermione…" She vowed that she was going to look after her, no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_This is the second chapter. Please rate and comment. All rights to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy! Things are about to get interesting._

It was strange, that even through my were in the middle of an all-out wizarding war, people were still getting together, getting married, having children, as if they were trying to keeping going as normal. Shortly after Hermione's birth, they'd heard that Edgar and Emily Bones had a little girl, who they believed they named Susan, but they were sadly killed 2 weeks later, along with their two older children Thomas and Elizabeth. Ted came home sombrely that day saying that she know was being looked after by her aunt, Amelia. Shortly after Charlie and Dora celebrated their 9th birthday, respectively, as had Bill celebrated his 10th.

Not long after Dora's birthday, they heard that Xenophilius Lovegood, the slightly crazy editor, and founder of the Quibbler, had married the McDonald's daughter, Mary. Around the same time, the Abbotts had a little girl, called Hannah. One time, her cousin Sirius came over for dinner, exclaiming that his best friend James Potter and his wife Lily were due at the end of July, as were the Longbottoms. The surprising one was the fact she heard her estranged sister Narcissa Malfoy, was due at the beginning of June. She shuddered with the realisation that her Hermione would have to be in the same year as a Malfoy, who also so happened to be her cousin, who would most likely believe her a dirty half-blood. Shortly after that little gem, Molly and Arthur brought home their 6th son, Ronald Bilius Weasley. She wasn't sure how that woman coped, Molly had a heart of gold, and Andromeda loved her to pieces.

It was now early May, around 4 o'clock; Dora was spending the afternoon at the Weasley's, so she was using her free time to finish off her latest column. She was just putting in the finishing touches when Ted walked throw the front door. "Hello love" placing a kiss on her check. "You look lovely as always". Andromeda just smiled. "Thankyou dear. Your home early. Any reason why?" She said this while reading over what she had written. Feeling satisfied, she got up to attach it their owl, Reginald's leg. As she got up, Ted replied. "Ah. Funny that really. Arthur Weasley came up to me just now and asked if we'd be at his place at 4:30pm today. He said he had something important to discuss. He was acting strange, oddly I think it must be important or he wouldn't ask."

As the owl flow away, Andromeda turned, with a questioning look on her face. "I wonder why. Molly didn't say anything this morning when I dropped Dora there just before lunch." She sighed. "We best get ready, and flew over in ten minutes or so.

As she said, in the next ten minutes, they appeared in the burrow's kitchen, with a sleeping Hermione in Ted's arms. As they were brushing off the soot, Dora came over and hugged them before running off with Charlie and Bill upstairs again. As they shook the heads at the children antics, they noticed the five adults sitting at the table. There was of course Molly and Arthur Weasley, but there was Albus Dumbledore, their old headmaster, smiling broadly at them, and there was a rather nice young couple. One with messy black hair and glasses, the other with dark red hair, with the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes she's ever seen. Molly smiled, "I'll go and put Hermione up in the spare cot in Ron's room, she'll probably be asleep for a while. The twins are having their afternoon nap as usual while the boys and Dora have gone up to play in their rooms." Andromeda nodded confusedly, as Ted past Hermione over. Molly smiled, "Have a seat. I'll be back down in a minute. Arthur will make you some tea, and explain". With that she started up the stairs, and Andromeda and Ted took their seat.

Andromeda was confused still, and was about to opening her mouth when Ted started up instead, "Hello Arthur, Albus. And James, how are things? And this must be Lily. How lovely!" Andromeda just smiled. So these were the famous Potter's. She's heard so many things. Trust Ted to take things all in his stride. But what were they all doing here? She asked Arthur this as he placed tea on the table, just as Molly came back down and took her seat at the table. But Albus answered instead. "I can answer that one Andromeda. These two lovely people, as your husband rightly said, are James and Lily Potter. They are in need of some help and advice from people who we could trust from outside the order and their usual circle of friends". This just made Andromeda slightly more confused. For one thing, she knew that both of Molly's and Arthur's brothers were in the order, which she knew was the order of the phoenix. Hell! She knew that Molly and Arthur were practically members. Which she mused was probably why they were asked, but why her and Ted. It was at this point James Potter started to speck. "You don't have to help if you don't want to, you just please let us explain. Molly and Arthur already know bits. It's just we need someone we can trust and Sirius told us that he trusts you with his life" Wait. Sirius, her baby cousin had said that? In normal circumstances she would have asked more about that, but she knew that this was no normal situation. So she went on to say, "Does Sirius know that you're talking to us? And why do you need our help? I'm not sure what we could do."

James chucked. "No. Sirius doesn't know we're talking. Let me explain." He took it deep breath, and started to tell their story. "Two weeks ago. Albus informed us of a prophecy, which involves our son. Unfortunately Voldemort heard the first part. Albus can explain the details later, but for now bear with me" They nodded, and he continued. "Voldemort is now after us, or rather, our son, who we've decided to name Harry. After his birth we plan to go into hiding, with Sirius as our secret keeper. The problem is that Voldemort will still be after us and the latest intelligence that someone close to us is a traitor. We have no idea who, all we know is that they are possibly one of our closest friends, and that they are part of the order. That brings us down to three people, Sirius, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. We don't want to believe it, but it is how it is." He hesitated. "If the worse happens, and he finds us, we need a contingency plan, which would involve you. If you want to duck out, say so now". Ted glanced at his wife, before turning to Dumbledore. "What does the prophecy say?" Albus looked and James, who nodded his agreement, he looked back at Ted. Albus continued. "The prophecy states. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...'_ that is how much Voldemort knows, the rest is this, _'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_. This means that either Harry, or another boy, is able to fulfil it. Sadly, he seems to have decided on Harry, and is after him. I believe that this is partly for the fact that they are both half-bloods" they were all they are silent thought. Until James started up, saying, "Still want to help?"

Andromeda and Ted looked at each other, talking silently. After a minute or two, they looked back, and Ted said, "Tell us your plan." James nodded, and continued. "If they worst happens, and he finds us, Lily is going to cast a spell, a blood protection spell. There are two forms of this; one is for the one protected to live with a blood relative. For us, this isn't possible since we only have on left between us, Lily's muggle sister, who just happens to hate magic. The other version is to live with people of our choice till he's 17 when the spell would be broken. It's less powerful, yes, but we believe it's the better option to the other. We would rather he be with better, much more caring people, will extra spells, and more people protecting him, rather than that." He paused for a minute to let it sink in. "If you both agree we would like those people to be you. We have already bought a house, on a nice patch of land, just over the next hill, just a couple of hills over from the lovegood's. It's nice, three floors, five bedrooms, large garden. You get the picture. It has already been given all the protection we could throw at it, including the fidelius, which Arthur is secret keeper" they looked over at him; he nodded, smiling slightly, before turning back to James. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too. The house is currently in Albus' name, but will change to yours if you agree. It would be yours too keep. We have already set up a vault with 50,000 galleons (£250,000) in under Harry's name. This would to pay for all of his needs until he reaches the age of 17, when he would get everything" James paused. "Sorry, I'm gabling. Do you accept? Don't feel like you have too. Molly and Arthur have already offered themselves."

Ted looked round at his wife, who gave a brief short nod. He turned, and looked at the Potter's. "We will. It hopefully won't happen anyway, all things considered. And even if it did, we couldn't let a little boy go to just anyone." He gave a small grin at Molly and Arthur, before continuing. "Just… how do we go about with getting the boy too us?" At this point, Albus interrupted. "I can answer that. If anything were to happen, I will get the boy to you." James nodded at Albus, before sliding an envelope at Ted, before continuing, "Only open this envelope if anything were to happen. It has letters to Harry from us, to be given to him on his 13th birthday, plus a smaller envelope for his 17th. It encloses legal documents, etc." He passed over another one. "This one can be opened. It holds the key to his trust vault, and also the key to the house. Don't worry, these are labelled. We have one, as to Molly and Arthur, and Albus. Albus will owl the documents for the house, which he will place in your names at some point tomorrow" Albus nodded, before James continued again. "It holds instructions to you, photos of us, we will send more every so often once he is born. We want him to know us. The last two items are documents. The first being copies of our wills, signed by us and the goblins, just so the ministry doesn't give you any trouble, and adoption papers. They have already been signed by us. If the worst does happen, Albus will witness you signing it, before singing it himself, and taking it to the ministry."

All this was a lot to take in. After a minute or two of silence, Andromeda looked up; looking Lily directly in the eye, "We will be sure to take care of him, and if anything were to happen" Lily gave her a sad smile, before talking for the first time that afternoon. "You can have the house on us. Move in whenever you like. We're lucky in life not to worry about that. I… I just want to thank you both. I can see that, whatever happens, it's hopefully the start of a long friendship, and trust"

After some more take, Molly offered for everyone to stay for dinner, Albus declined since he had a staff meeting at Hogwarts, but before he left he said, "What we discussed tonight, cannot be repeated to anyone else. Is that a deal?" Everyone nodded before Albus took down the silencing charm that they hadn't realised was there, then leaving through the back door and aparating away. After a moment, James put up another silencing charm before saying, "We need to tell you four one last thing."

HPHPHPHP

Lily was sitting in her kitchen in their cottage in Wales, in the little village of Godric's Hollow, just two weeks before. She couldn't believe what Albus was telling her, James and Sirius. That there was a prophecy, about a boy who would one day defeat the darkest wizard of all time, which sed dark wizard believed to be her unborn son. She looked down, rubbing a swollen belly. She was due in a little over 2 and half months. If you'd asked her this morning, she couldn't have been happier, but now… all she wanted was to keep her son inside her, at least then he would be safe. But Lily was a smart which, and she admitted to herself with a huff, that it didn't take a genius to know that wasn't possible. She looked back up, and into conversation when James put his arm round her, and gave her a small squeeze. She heard Albus say, "I will more than happily be your secret keeper. I believe it would be the best option, the best way to keep you protected." James shook his head, "No. Sirius will be secret keeper. I can think of no one better." Lily nodded her agreement. Albus signed. "If that is what you want. I have to go now. If you have any questions, or want to cast the charm early, let me know. I'll see you at the order meeting tomorrow" He went over to the flames, and apparated to the Longbottoms, where he intended to have a similar conversation.

Sirius looked at them. "Are you sure you want me as your secret keeper?" The couple nodded at him, before James answer. "Sirius, you my best friend, you've become basically my brother since you turned up on my parents doorstep the summer before our sixth year. Hell! Dad even joked that he should have adopted you! We could never trust anyone else more." Sirius thought for a second before nodding and talking again. "That is exactly what they'll expect. Now, I can actually cast the charm myself, so we don't need to tell Albus…" he trailed off before looking at the confused couple. "We tell everyone, including Remus even, that I am the secret keeper, but Peter will actually be it. No! Hear me out! The death eaters will be thinking I will be, with exactly your logic. Peter is properly the last person they'd think of. I will keep an eye on him, make sure he's safe. And with everyone thinking it's me, they'll come after me, rather than Peter. What do you guys think?" Lily looked sadly between Sirius and her husband. She knew he was right. The idea had merit. She had a feeling that he believed the traitor to be Remus. Lily didn't want to believe it, of any of them, but Remus, in her mind, if her were to betray them, was as likely as it would be for Sirius would go crawling back to his Mother, begging for forgiveness. Before James could respond, she looked at him and said; "Okay. Let's do it."

HPHPHPHP

The four adults in the room looked at the Potter's. Arthur was the first to speck. "But I thought you said that Sirius was your secret keeper?"

Lily just smiled at them. "That's the point, up till now only us, Peter and Sirius himself knew. Sirius and Peter will go on believing that only we four know, but we wanted to tell you four as a fail safe way of informing the ministry of that fact. You four can give them memories of this conversation, and there is actually a signed document, by us, in that envelope that tells the story. It's also charmed so if they check authenticity of the story and originality. It's a fail safe way to know they'll at least give Sirius a trial, and dose him with veritaserum, hopefully, if needs be. I know it's a lot to ask, especially on top of everything else, we just want to make sure that all bases were covered." The Weasley and Tonks couples looked at each other before nodding at Lily and James. With that, James removed the charm once more, and Molly rose to make diner, the two other witch stepping up to help, as three boys with red hair, a girl with pink hair, ran down the steps, and ran after the three men as they walked into the living room. Their conversation left forgotten, at least for now.

HPHPHPHP

The next weeks and months passed with if possible, even more bloodshed, fear and death. On the day that Albus sent through the documents for the house that was now in their names, they had started to pack their things to move into it now Arthur had given them the secret, and put their house back on the market, they received the news that Molly's two twin brother's Gideon and Fabian had been killed in a battle for the order, their killer was believed to have been Antonin Dolohov, a well-known death eater. Mad-eye Moody informed Ted at work that it was a brutal killing but they had fought like true heroes. Once they had moved into their new home, and sold their old one, they'd heard of the birth of Harry, and of course Neville Longbottom, the day before. As August moved slowly into September came Hermione's first birthday, and the news of the Lovegood's conceiving their first child. Even through the death toll was piling up, they seemed happy. Although they had kept what they had promised to a keep a secret hidden, even from Sirius. They'd told him they moved home for the girl's safety and had asked Arthur to be secret keep as they only lived a short distance away. He had accepted this without much of a fight, which just made them feeling slightly guilty, but they knew it was for the best. More time past, as did Dora's and Charlie's 10th birthdays, and Bill's 11th, and the little boy was bouncing at starting Hogwarts in under a year. As more time past, the Lovegood's had a little girl called Luna, and Molly and Arthur announced that their 7th child was on the way, a little girl this time. Molly was so pleased, a little too please in Andromeda's opinion. After little Ginny's birth, and Percy's 5th birthday past 10 days later. And so August rolled into September once more. And soon it was Hermione's 2nd birthday. Time seemed to have passed quickly.

A little over a month later was Halloween. They'd had an afternoon with Arthur taking Dora, along with Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins while Molly looked after Hermione, Ron and baby Ginny at the burrow. Later that night, Andromeda lay in bed next to her husband, hoping the war will be finished soon, and they wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, including the Potter's safety. Lily and she has been corresponding weekly, sometimes Lily included a picture of them and Harry, or Harry with Sirius, to put in the album that she had sent to Andromeda a year ago to keep them in. Andromeda had sent a photo to her of her two daughters on Hermione's latest birthday, and she was considering sending one of Dora with the boys going trick-an-treating, next time she sent a letter. It was with that comforting thought that she fell asleep.

HPHPHPHP

Three hours later, she and Ted jumped awake, with a knocking at the front door. When they looked at each other, it happened again. Hermione had started crying at the sound. Ted just said, "I'll get the door, you get the girls, and stay in Hermione's room." She nodded. She pulled on her dressing gown, and walked out of the corridor, and down to the middle floor, where she saw Dora walking out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Was-goin' on?" She was defiantly half asleep. Andromeda just smiled and said, "I don't know sweetie. C'mon. Why don't you help me calm Moine down?" Dora nodded, as she took her mother's hand, and walked into her sister's room.

Meanwhile, Ted was walking to the door, holding his wand tightly in his hand. He said throw the crack in the door, "Who is it? I warn you! I'm armed!" He heard a voice respond. "It's me. Albus. Albus Dumbledore. I once had to give you a detention for turning Professor Slughorn's robes pink, and we both know the secret behind the Potter's disappearance."

Dumbledore? What is he doing here? This can't be good. He opened to door to find him standing there with a little bundle in his arms. He stepped in to the house, and Ted saw a little boy that looked remarkably like the little Harry Potter from the photo's little sent them, except for the scar on his head. Which could only mean..? "Albus? What happened? Is this Harry? Where are James and Lily? Are the..?" He shut the door behind his as Albus looked at him glumly, passing over the 15month year old orphan. "They were murdered by Voldemort. You should call Andromeda down, and put Harry upstairs, we have much to discuss." Ted nodded and walked upstairs, as he got there he called to his wife, who walked into the hallway, with Dora, presumably Hermione had gone back to sleep. He looked at his daughter. "Dora. Go back to bed please princess. I will bring you a glass of hot milk in a few minutes" She looked at him curiously, "Who's the baby Daddy?" Ted sighed, "I'll explain tomorrow sweetie, now go into you room." Dora did as she was told, and he beckoned his wife into the room opposite Hermione's. They entered the room with blue walls, with owls painted everywhere. This was the only room in the house that was already kitted out when they got here, so they left it in case Harry needed it. He placed the boy in the cot in the centre, carefully, and tucked him in. He turned back to his stunned wife, and said, "Albus is downstairs. This is Harry if you didn't guess. James and Lily were killed earlier. Let's go and talk to him". Andromeda nodded sadly, tears appearing in her eyes, but not falling, as she took on last look at the boy, as they left the room, and shut the door.

10 minutes later, Ted had taken a glass of hot milk up to Dora, mixed with a mild sleeping draught to make sure she slept. The three adults were seating wrong the kitchen table each with a cup of tea in from of them. Albus explained that the Potter's were betrayed, that they were killed by Voldemort himself, but thanks to Lily's protection spell, the killing curse backfired onto the caster. Although Albus expressed that he didn't think it was the end of the Dark Lord, but merely the beginning. The Tonks then signed the adoption paperwork, as did Dumbledore. As he stood up to leave, Andromeda stopped him, giving him a piece of paper. "I think you should read this." Albus was surprised at what was written, but he nodded saying that Sirius was currently in custody for betraying Lily and James, and for the apparent murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. "I will try and get the ministry to give him a trail at least. If you two along with Molly and Arthur provide memories, and allow yourselves to be interviewed at the trail, he may be able to be decreed innocent. I will be in touch." And with that, Albus left them alone in the kitchen, in silence. Contemplating the fact that they were now the parents of Harry James Potter-Tonks, saviour of the wizarding world.


End file.
